luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucifer Wiki:Policy
This is the official policy page for the Lucifer Wiki. It will grow as needed, but it is hoped that it may remain short. There are some policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia. Also see Wikia privacy policy. Behavior * Do not make personal attacks against other users. Examples include (but are not limited to) insults, threats, and profanity directed against another contributor. * Do not make personal attacks against any real people. This includes actors, writers, producers, or anyone else related to the production of Lucifer. * This wiki is not the place to discuss your personal religious views. Do not edit this wiki to reflect your personal religious views. Lucifer is a fictional TV series. * Do not vandalize the wiki. Examples include adding gibberish, editing text to include falsehoods, removing all content, etc. * This is a Lucifer fansite and we aim to have a positive environment for fans. While negative comments are allowed, coming to the wiki to make frequent complaints (e.g. several characters are terrible and should be killed off, cast and crew members are awful and should be fired, an episode that has not even aired is horrible, etc.) is considered trolling and not allowed. * is not allowed. Style * Information in articles should be factual (from the Lucifer TV series). Do not add rumors, speculation, and/or theories to articles. * In general, follow . * Use American spelling. (Lucifer is an American TV series.) * Punctuation: ** Use . ** Use "straight" quotes, not “curly”. (For single quotes or apostrophes: 'straight', not ‘curly’.) Quotation marks and apostrophes in imported material should be changed if necessary. ** Use the " " style. Include terminal punctuation within the quotation marks only if it was present in the original material, and otherwise place it after the closing quotation mark. * Titles of books, films, and TV series should be in italics, e.g. Lucifer. ** To correctly style and link the Lucifer TV series use template . Normal code: Lucifer Using template: Result: * Episode titles should be in quotes, e.g. "#TeamLucifer". ** To assist correct linking and styling, use template . E.g. Normal code: "#TeamLucifer" Using template: Result: * Dates are written in "month day, year" format. Use cardinal numbers (i.e. write "May 10, 2017", not "May 10th, 2017"). In references, dates can be written in "month day, year" or "yyyy-mm-dd" format. Spoilers Do not add or discuss information from an episode until it finishes first airing in the United States. (Why the United States? Because Lucifer is an American TV series.) As of season 3, Lucifer airs Mondays at 8 pm ET (US eastern time), so do not start editing or discussing the episode until 9 pm ET. (This is Tuesday 0200 UTC.) However, there are certain 'spoilers' which are allowed. All info from an unaired episodes must be properly when added to an article. * Official promotional information (press releases, promo photos, promo videos). * Infomation released through official sources, e.g. writers' twitter. * Infomation from reliable news sources excluding episode previews or reviews. *